Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart
by Annaliese95
Summary: RUBBERBANDGIRLME's idea, all credit to her brilliance. Avengers incident all happened while Tony was not Iron Man, he was still selling weapons under the table to the enemy and had a fling with Loki as he tried to take over the world. When Loki was taken to Asgard by Thor, Tony was abducted by the Ten Rings. Loki gets informed by Thor while he is in prison, then he screams.
1. Chapter 1

MASTERMIND: **rubberbandgirlme** (tumblr) Came up with this amazing AU idea of Frost-iron and it basically takes the newest Thor 2 gif of Loki screeching in anger/agony/insanity (with bleeding toe) and attached it to a cute and amazing twist.

Avengers incident all happened while Tony was not Iron Man, he was still selling weapons under the table to the enemy and had a fling with Loki as he tried to take over the world. When Loki was taken to Asgard by Thor, Tony was abducted by the Ten Rings. Loki gets informed by Thor while he is in prison, then he does his whole screaming in anger thingy.

* * *

Tony rolled over face to face with green eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"I don't necessarily need to." Loki replied not even blinking.

Tony grinned, "Do you want to?"

Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion and Tony pounced. Pressing his lips to Loki's he wrapped his arms around the god and pulled him closer. Loki didn't hesitate to melt into the kiss and intensify it. He pushed himself up and as Tony moved his right hand to cup his cheek he straddled the billionaire and bit at his lip.

Tony groaned and began exploring Loki's chest with his hands, just when Tony was about to lower his hands an abrasive alarm pulled them from their lust.

Tony groaned, "What the-"

"I should get going." He stood and began pulled his pants over and fastened the belt.

Tony glanced at the alarm clock, "Is this why you wanted me to come to Berlin?"

Loki smirked, "I wanted company, is that so terrible?"

Tony sighed, "No, but ideally it wouldn't involve you taking off mid-boner."

Loki rolled his eyes and it was Tony's turn to laugh. He pushed himself up and began helping Loki with the buttons of his shirt.

"Going incognito tonight?" Tony asked.

"Not the entire night..."

Tony shrugged, "I can't really decide which looks hotter on you...Asguardian or Human clothes."

"Midguardian." Loki corrected.

"Gesundheit." Tony replied shortly and pecked Loki's red lips. He wrapped the scarf around Loki after the god slipped on his coat. "You want me to wait up?"

Loki paused, "No, I plan to be staying in different quarters after this..." He picked up his scepter and changed it's form to suit his style, a cane.

"Captured?" Tony arched a brow hesitating slightly, enough to alert Loki to his concern.

Loki let his fingers trail up Tony's smooth chest as he kissed Tony's neck, "I have a way out...it's planned well and precise."

Tony moaned at the nipping at his neck and while he was relaxed Loki headed for the door sending Tony a nod before leaving the lavish hotel.

Tony sighed, "Jarvis, do we still have that bug in S.H.I.E.L.D? The one I planted when they were trying to recruit me?"

"Yes sir."

"Access recent files...I want to know what Loki's way out is exactly."

"Records indicate that Agent Barton along with several scientists including Dr. Selvic have been compromised since Loki's arrival. I can conclude they are to help him escape."

Tony sighed with relief, S.H.I.E.L.D was a joke to him but he was not willing to let Loki parade in there... He was a criminal in their eyes and they wouldn't hesitate to try to dissect...information or physically dissect... Tony blinked and sat down on the bed.

* * *

_A month prior_

* * *

Loki was hunched in the box of the truck tensing as the truck hit another pothole. His hands were shaking and he was damp from sweat. He didn't expect to get out that easy but here he was, several humans under his compulsion, some soldiers and spies and others scientists that would be crucial in the construction of the portal device.

Loki's instructions to Barton were simple, get us to a safe zone. Somewhere untraceable and within two hours they were deep underground in a brick closed base. Small, it would have to do until Loki took over the world.

As the brainwashed humans began unpacking vital equipment Loki seated himself, almost in a meditative position. Focusing on guiding his magic to his wounds to heal them. He sustained some damage during his travels, and there was the void. He knew he didn't fool Thanos, he would get the Chitauri through the portal but once that was done Loki planned to pull back. It was a clever plan because he would be able to escape while the humans fought the soldiers and when they defeated them, and they would, the humans would be stronger... They would learn of the other realms and their power... Thanos would lose the element of surprise, he would have to attack again to get to Asguard and by then everyone would expect it.

Loki had almost managed to convince himself he wasn't bothered if Asguard or Midguard actually did fall to Thanos. Both planets held beauty, but it was deceptive... No beauty was worth the pain of rejection, shame and humiliation. For that he seethed in the hate of Thor and Odin...all the others except mother. He didn't know what to think, he would rather not think of her at all because it only reminded him that she knew all that Odin knew...

"We need Iridium." Selvic called.

Loki blinked, taken from his thoughts he stood swiftly and called Barton over. "Where can I find Iridium?"

"We would need access to a highly guarded facility... I should tell you that we need second look at this." Barton admitted.

Selvic paused and seemed to realize what or rather who Barton was talking about.

"There's a man who is very renowned for his intelligence, builds weapons and designs em' for Stark Industries."

"S.H.I.E.L.D tried recruiting him several weeks ago but he declined, very loudly. He threatened to send a shipment of his newly developed missiles to Russia if the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D ever approached him about it again." Barton explained.

Loki smirked, "Suppose he wouldn't appreciate their manipulative nature... Where can I find him?"

"Tony Stark? He's usually on the news feed of at least two providers." Selvic tapped the computer keys until the screen displayed a live event.

_"It is my genuine pleasure to present this years Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." The speaker smiled, "Tony?" _

_The camera panned around the room and a bald man could be seen alone at a table for two shaking his head. A few moments passed before the old, bald man walked up to the stand and the crowd's applause died. _

_"Well," He took the award and stared at it, "This is a beauty... Well, I'm not Tony Stark." _

_The crowd laughed. _

_"But if I was Tony, I would tell you how honoured that I am to receive this prestigious award. You know the best thing about Tony is also the worst, he's always working..." _

Loki took a moment to observe the words on the walls and teleported with Barton to the site. He used magic to render Barton and himself invisible.

They entered the casino gazing over the gamblers and drunken men. Some cheering and others sobbing softly into the arms of their women.

Loki snapped his fingers and he was wearing a black suit and a green scarf. He sat at the bar and compelled the man behind it to make him a drink. Sending Barton to look for this Tony Stark, Loki rubbed his eyes and took a drink. He was not expecting what came next.

"Why hello there, you mind?" The man asked.

Loki was dumfounded, he was sure he made himself invisible but he gestured that it mattered not to him where the man sat.

"I gotta say I was not expecting you to be drinking beer, I pin you more of a scotch drinker am I right?"

Loki glanced sideways, the man had dark brown hair, red shades and a detailed and manicured beard. It reminded Loki vaguely of Fandral except for this man was not an idiot, he could hear it in the man's voice that he was formulating more than words in his head. A true genius.

"I am not familiar with that drink." Loki admitted shortly.

Tony waved over the bartender who set down the glass clearly not seeing Loki. That peaked Loki's interest. So he was invisible... Why could this man see him? Perhaps it was his decorative eyewear?

"I didn't catch your name." Tony shrugged.

Loki stared back and took off the man's shades and tried it again. Nothing. The man had unwavering attention on him. That and Loki was fond of those warm, brown eyes. "I didn't mention it." He replied.

Tony grinned, "Well that's not exactly fair is it? You know who I am, obviously, but I don't know you?"

Loki sipped the drink and found it agreed with him. "I have not the faintest idea who you are...how diluted you must be."

Tony gaped, "You're joking right?"

Loki arched an eyebrow and took another sip, "Do I seem like a joker?"

Tony paused, "Kind of...more like trickster..."

Loki frowned slightly, "Is that so?"

"Am I wrong? You seem to like that drink, I am pretty good at reading you." Tony laughed.

"You cannot read me." Loki shook his head amused.

"Wanna bet?" Tony smirked.

Loki looked back at Tony and silently dared him to continue.

"Look hon, stare all you want but you can't scare me off."

It was Loki's turn to grin, he stood and leaned close to the man's ear already seeing the goosebumps traveling up his neck. The slight hitch of his breath told Loki he had won. "Scare you off? That would be unfortunate."

Tony swallowed hard, "Anyone tell you that you smell really minty?"

Loki frowned slightly, "What?"

Tony used the seconds to close the distance between their lips. Loki almost pulled back in alarm but stopped himself as the man slipped something in his pocket.

The man pulled away, "Just call me Tony." He walked away with a slight skip in his step.

Loki's eyes widened slightly, he pulled out the card and indeed, it was Tony Stark. Loki smiled to himself at the number handwritten on the paper. Whatever this was, it was significant. He knew it. Summoning Barton to his side they retreated to the underground and met with Selvic to see if they had located the Iridium.

"I didn't find Stark." Barton said.

Loki nodded, "What is this number signify?" He pulled out the card and Barton glanced at it, "A seven digit cell number."

Loki frowned and inspected it, "So I can use this to do what exactly?"

Barton pulled out his phone, "Dial the number and Stark will answer."

Selvic looked to the paper, "We can also attempt to track it but the chances are that Stark's phone is untraceable. It would be easier to find out where he lives by media related sources."

"Inform me when you locate the rock."

* * *

Tony hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D's surveillance and was almost twitching with anticipation. They lead him into the headquarters, past Bruce to which Loki grinned at wickedly. He was placed in a giant glass trap, Fury had demonstrated it's special features and Tony had bit his lip to keep himself from shutting down S.H.I.E.L.D's systems entirely.

Thankfully Fury had left Loki alone, Tony watched as Agent Romanov took a seat and confidently tried to pull the secret from the liesmith. The conversation didn't end well, Loki got angry and Romanov left him in his confusion with intel that alerted Tony.

The screens went black after that and Jarvis informed him that a virus had shut down systems of the Helicarrier, Tony held his breath as he focused on getting one camera online.

Thor practically threw himself in the cage and Loki teased him as he shut the door tight. Coulson tried stopping him with what looked like a rip off of his designs. Tony scoffed and so did Loki, just as Coulson fired the gun malfunctioned.

"Inconsistent flare and repelling distribution." Tony remarked happily.

Coulson gaped as Loki hit the release for the cage and teleported out of frame.

Tony called Barton's cell hoping that the god would pick up.

Barton responded to the call. "Who?"

Tony sighed with disappointment. "How is Loki getting out?"

"I am not allowed to discuss this with anyone." Barton replied robotically.

"For fuck's sake, is Loki off of the ship? Are you aware it's still in free fall?!" Tony yelled into the receiver, his fingers turning white with his steel-like grip.

"We have seen Rogers headed to the controls of the engine down, he will reset the relays." Barton answered.

Tony facepalmed, "Is that before or after the ship crashes?"

Barton didn't have a chance to answer, the phone hit the floor and Natasha could be heard fighting Barton as the hulk roared in the background. Tony hung up before he got a headache.

"Keep all blocked numbers under surveillance, if Loki calls I want to pick up." Tony rubbed his eyes and blasted his music. He began to pull apart one of his vehicle's engines, it was already clean but Tony needed something to keep his mind and stomach from flopping.

It was almost three minutes later that Jarvis muted his music and alerted him, "Sir, the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier has brought back their engine and systems, I have confirmed that Agent Barton is detained and being de-toxed. Thor has contacted Fury, his location is a few miles off of the coast to where the Helicarrier is now, Dr. Banner is aboard the Helicarrier along with Mr. Rogers undergoing medical evaluation."

"Loki?"

"No contact has been attempted as far as my scans have determined." Jarvis answered hesitantly.

"Does S.H.I.E.L.D know where he is?" Tony asked as he pulled out another screw.

"Their main surveillance network is currently down, I can only access their Helicarrier feeds and basic non-encrypted files. It appears the virus was administered to their systems thoroughly."

Tony smirked, "Working in tandem with my bug I planted so expertly?"

"Without a doubt, sir."

"I wouldn't say expertly." A voice hummed.

Tony whipped his head around and let out a breath of relief. "You are a horrible person."

Loki rolled his eyes, "So you doubted my plan?"

Tony huffed, "I wasn't informed of your plan, why wouldn't I doubt it?"

Loki raised his eyebrows as Tony grabbed the folds of his armor and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"You truly thought I wouldn't make it out?" Loki breathed.

Tony responded by unbuckling Loki's armor. Loki shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor with a thud.

"How do you wear something so damn heavy?" Tony asked between tongue-dwelling.

Loki grinned, "I am a god."

Tony groaned as Loki bit into his neck lightly, "Oh yeah...that."

* * *

Tony wasn't sure when they had made it to his room, let alone the bed, but he was exhausted. Even after what Jarvis recorded as an eight hour sleep, Tony was still not ready to get out of bed. Plus, the warm, lean, smooth body tangled up beside him was another reason.

They didn't have long, he could hear Dr. Selvic climbing up to the roof to set up the portal device.

Tony turned his head slightly and breathed in the scent he had become more than familiar to. It was probably not going to last. They both knew it, but they were still here. Tony knew there was a deeper reason behind Loki's invasion, he didn't ask though...somehow he knew that if he did Loki would answer truthfully. A god of lies, accustomed to tell the truth because he knew most people would assume it was false before the words escaped the silver-tongue's lips. But Tony didn't care why Loki was here, he was and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Loki's eyes fluttered open and he smirked lightly. "You're ogling me?"

Tony chuckled, "My, the jargon has rubbed off on you."

"I find your use of language...interesting." Loki nuzzled closer to Tony and buried his head in the billionaire's arms.

"Selvic's already on the roof..." Tony reminded.

Loki hummed a response. "It seems we always fall short for time."

"We'll get time...we've got to wait a little longer though." Tony smiled.

"Very sweet of you." Loki kissed the man lightly, "So concerned for my plans...you don't have to be."

"I'm not asking why so don't explain...but I don't know if this army is really under your control... You have to have something else planned."

Loki lowered his gaze on Stark's lips. "I do..." He sighed. "You are very keen, you know."

"Oh I know." Tony grinned widely and kissed Loki slowly.

Loki pulled from the kiss after a few seconds. "You don't want to know what my plan is?"

Tony shook his head slowly while keeping his brown eyes on Loki's.

The god smiled, "I won't travel far...and I would definitely return..." He trailed a finger along Tony's neck.

"And I would definitely be waiting." Tony mumbled as he began to close his eyes.

"Sir, Loki, the portal device is nearing full charge." Jarvis informed.

Loki sighed deeply and tried to breathe in as much as Tony as he could, "I will be back before the battle finishes... The Chitauri are ordered not to touch you or your building."

"I appreciate that." Tony nodded.

Loki lifted himself from bed and began dressing into his armor as Tony watched smugly.

"What are you starring at?" Loki teased.

"What am I not starring at? You're a babe." Tony chuckled.

Loki fought the slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. He finished the remainder of his buckles and gave a quick wink before evaporating onto the roof.

* * *

Selvic was tinkering with a few aspects of the machine but he assured Loki it was fully functional.

"Begin then." Loki commanded.

Selvic flipped the switch and the Tesseract glowed brighter as it fueled the machine. It sent a blue pillar of light to the sky and stretched out to form the portal. Lightning flashed around the edges as the reaches of space opened up and allowed the Chitauri army to fly into Manhattan.

Thor was already flying past at a blurring speed, summoning his lightning from a tall building he managed to stop some beings from crossing the threshold.

Loki squinted and below could sense that the Captain and Spider were attempting to pool their meager resources to avert the civilians to safety.

He scanned the rooftops and grinned as he spotted Barton with his bow. He was picking off any who crossed his path and Loki gritted his teeth in frustration. At this rate the Avengers would be able to slowly weaken the forces...

Loki materialized himself to the streets and raised his hands, a wild and harsh inferno grew from his palms and spread all over.

Screams filled the air as they attempted to flee but failed. Ashes were all that remained, Loki twirled his staff in pride and continued down the roadway anticipating the red haired woman and Captain to be closing in on his position.

"Thor, he's on the streets!" Steve radioed.

"Keep him distracted, the portal holds larger beasts..." Thor yelled over the radio.

A roar in the distance indicated the Hulk was nearby smashing into whatever foe he could grab hold of.

Natasha ran on top of a vehicle and tried to grip Loki in a tackle, he side stepped knowingly and as she rolled to her feet he smashed his staff into her side and sent her flying back.

The Captain threw his shield and knocked Loki backwards a ways, the god sneered and sent a wave of fire his direction. "You cannot stop it!" Loki yelled.

"How can we close the portal?" Barton yelled over the radio. "They won't stop until we shut it."

"The tower." Natasha called, getting to her feet she fired her gun at Loki who dodged the bullets effortlessly. He whirled around and sent a blue shot of power her way and she barely had time to properly duck out of the way and take cover.

"Lokes, Jarvis suggests turning off power grids." Tony offered over the small radio in Loki's ear.

Loki grinned and vanished before Steve and Natasha's eyes. They had no time to sulk or curse because Chitauri foot soldiers were surrounding them.

"Where?" Loki asked from a roof top.

"Uh...four blocks over it's a large green box."

Loki surveyed the area and located the box relatively easy and promptly sent a wave of purple energy to destroy it.

"Keep them coming." Loki ordered to the Chitauri.

Suddenly four more Leviathans flew out of the portal followed by a flurry of smaller racer ships with Chitauri. Hulk took a leap and latched onto the closest and began pounding into it. Nevertheless Loki was no longer needed to help tip the balance just yet...this would keep them overwhelmed for some time.

* * *

Tony starred down to the streets, it looked like the Chitauri were trying to hold people as prisoners rather than harm them so it wasn't as stomach turning as Tony thought. He was actually fascinated by the flying worm-like creatures, they held devices and armor that ejected more soldiers and that was an innovation he wanted Stark's name on.

He took a sip of his iced drink and with his other hand in his pocket sighed at the Avengers. They were really just a confused bunch, they were effective but they could do so much more...

His eyes moved to the other side of the balcony which flashed a bright green before it held the figure of his lover. Tony grinned and began to walk back into the tower, Loki in turn never left his eyes from Tony's.

"Would you like a drink?" The genius offered, gesturing to the expensive bar behind him.

"Oh please." Loki grinned.

"How goes the battle." Tony asked, he went behind the bar and began pouring.

"I've believe the Avengers have met their match." Loki commented.

"That good eh?" Tony smirked, he handed the glass to Loki who sniffed it and hummed. "You do know me." He smiled.

"I know what you like." Tony shrugged.

Loki took a sip as he gazed at Stark and then set the glass down, he strode to Tony in one step and kissed him passionately.

Tony set down his glass somewhere behind him and melted into the kiss, he allowed Loki to lift him to sit him on the counter and welcomed the pale hands to trail under his shirt to feel his skin.

Tony pushed a little more and deepened the kiss, he wrapped his legs around the god and the alerting sound of Jarvis made them jump slightly.

"Sir, proximity alert." Jarvis informed. "It's Thor Odinson."

Loki grunted in frustration.

Tony ran his fingers through Loki's hair and pulled away slightly, "Jarvis set on the defenses, no one gets in my tower." He warned.

"Armed and at your command." Jarvis agreed.

Thor's impact with the balcony was loud, so was his anger. "LOKI stop this madness!"

Loki pulled away from Stark who simply turned around to look at Thor who seemed angry and flustered to see Tony kissing his brother.

'I see you survived the infamous human cage." Loki crossed his arms.

"How do I close the portal Loki?" Thor growled.

"You don't." He answered simply.

"Why have you pulled Stark into this?" He glanced to Tony, "The Chitauri will not spare you if they conquer this world."

"They will, actually." Loki huffed.

"I'm some sort of rarity." Tony agreed.

Loki shot Tony a look of amusement before Thor took a step towards them.

"Hey." Tony raised his hands. "Take another step and this tower will incinerate any intruders, you're in my territory." He warned.

Thor narrowed his eyes and gripped Mjolnir tighter. "Listen to reason... This has to stop, this will not end in your rule!"

Loki rolled his eyes, "You think I care?"

A loud rumble shook the tower and suddenly a blur of green smashed through the glass.

Tony jumped from the counter and Thor took the chance to grab Tony and fly him out.

The Hulk grabbed Loki by the leg and threw him from wall to wall until the god laid limp in an indent in the cement floor. A small wheeze left his lips as Hulk huffed.

"Puny God." He commented before racing out of the tower to help take down another Leviathan.

Loki didn't know how long he laid there in utter agony. His broken bones slowly knit themselves back together with the warmth of his magic but just as he was able to push himself upright, the Avengers were waiting...

* * *

Loki tossed another book carelessly across the Asguardian cell. He had been in this wretched place for months now and he was no closer to actually getting a trail. The Allfather had given him nothing more than a few insults before sending him down to the prisons. Even his mother stopped visiting. He watched the other inmates, their own cells filling with more and more prisoners yet none were added to his cell.

The pressure in his chest kept building, he felt a cold chill inside and he hadn't the slightest idea why. Alone...perhaps. He missed Tony, longed to have that beard drag over his shoulder with a chuckle and a greeting to the dawn that woke him. To have those perfectly calloused hands around his waist and brushing up his chest, attentively exploring every inch of him. Did he love Stark? Did Stark even love him?

Yes.

Loki knew what love was like, even if it was rare in his lifetime to express or feel it...he knew the signs and wished he would be able to see him again. Human years are so short and precious...

The sound of the heavy metal doors to the barracks caught his attention. Dressed in a dark blue robe, his golden haired brother walked solemnly past the mocking inmates who pressed their warted and ghastly faces to the glass to attempt an intimidation. Maybe in Thor's previous years he would have punished them for their slights but not this Thor... He had become the perfect king, grown into the seriousness of what Odin always had wanted.

Loki was too tired to use much venom in his tone but he still managed. "Why have you come here? To mock?"

Thor stopped short of Loki's cell, keeping in distance that face seemed to have faded into a dull and lifeless stare. "No..." He replied.

"Then what brings the crown prince to such lowly matters?" Loki inquired with a sigh.

"Maybe you would like to know, brother... Your mortal lover has been captured." Thor replied with a stern stare.

Loki paused and then laughed lightly, "Stark wasn't anything but fun, Thor."

Thor nodded, "Then you won't be hurt by the fact that he's being violently tortured in some dark cavern." He turned to glance at Loki who's face had paled. The smile completely vacant and his eyes glazed over.

A few minutes passed and Thor sighed, leaving his younger brother to his thoughts, allowing the guards to follow him close behind to shut the golden doors.

Loki glared at the wall, his breathing becoming more rapid as his mind played out the scene within his own mind. His magic was limited...this cell wouldn't allow him to gaze past the stars to where Tony was to confirm or deny Thor's claim...but those eyes, Loki couldn't remember the last time they had been so restless.

Loki kicked the closest thing to him and let out a deafening scream of anger. Slowly leaning back as his voice wore out, he let the tears fall down his cheeks as he bit his lip.

He had to get out of this place...


	2. Chapter 2

Reminder that this idea was rubberbandgirlme's

music muse: Kanye West's "Power" and Natalie Merchant's "My Skin" and Woodkid's "Iron"

I haven't seen Thor 2 yet (not available until Nov 8th) so here yonder is all speculation and theory.

I own nothing really, just adjusted/expanded this idea

* * *

Earlier….

* * *

Tony knew they had hauled Loki off, most likely, to Asguard. But he was Tony Stark, he didn't have emotions; he had money and tech. He'd express himself through his billionaire aloofness and try not to think of that man's soft lips.

There was also Nick Fury who over the last week had barraged him with requests to join the Avengers initiative. Tony ignored them, he'd given Fury his answer and just because Loki was gone it didn't mean he was suddenly in the mood to play the hero.

"Tony!" Pepper called.

Tony pretended not to hear her over his music and tossed a piece of the engine across the room.

"Jarvis mute music." Pepper ordered.

Jarvis complied silently.

"You're supposed to be half-way around the world right now." She remarked. "Your plane was scheduled to leave three hours ago."

Tony didn't give any indication he heard her. Then suddenly he frowned and glanced at her, "Funny, I think it being my aircraft, it would wait for me."

"Tony, I am trying my hardest but you can't pass this up. I've barely subdued S.H.I.E.L.D from coming in here and confiscating all your equipment. This demonstration is vital to keeping Stark Industries afloat and away from S.H.I.E.L.D's grasp. You're just supposed to fly over, show them new weapons and let the results boost the market." Pepper explained impatiently.

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose of having a personal jet if it departs before you arrive?" Tony shrugged. He was getting extremely good at bull-shitting his emotions, so good in fact that he was flying right under the radar at this moment in front of Pepper of all people.

"Tony..." Pepper warned.

He rolled his eyes, "I get it, I'm making your world exponentially suck-ish, but I have actually been working down here." He made no move to leave the workshop and continued to disassemble the engine.

"I could call Obadiah." Pepper noted.

Tony sprung up and bit his tongue to keep from cursing. "Fine." He managed.

Pepper smiled softly, "I'll let them know you're on your way."

Tony grabbed the keys to his fastest car. "Jarvis, get Happy."

"Connecting to an open line." Jarvis obliged.

"Hello?" Happy answered.

"Rev it, I've got to get my luggage to the jet." Stark answered.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Happy agreed.

Tony twirled the keys, "First one there gets a raise." He jumped into the Audi and hit the pedal.

* * *

Loki smirked, his so-called-father barely even looked his way during the trial. He stood before Asguard and kept his eyes on him, praying that the old man would look back at him and cower at what he had become. All his fault...he betrayed me, he lied to me. Loki reminded himself. Slightly to the left and behind the throne stood his mother, Frigga. She wore an impressive mask, but Loki knew it was cracking at the sides. Her lips twitched whenever she wanted to speak out against the cruel judgment but she remained silent.

Thor was off somewhere with his ridiculous warriors, yet he had the audacity to claim he cared. Well, somewhat. The first day Loki was back in Asguard he was placed in a holding cell. There, Thor had told him exactly what he thought of him...

_"You should know that when we fought previously, I spared you in hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you... If you betray me, I will kill you." _

Loki scowled as a snide comment was made in a whisper behind him. He was used to these throughout his life but this one was slightly different.

"They should just send him back to that planet, where he murdered his own. Such a twisted creature to kill his own father." The whispers grew in Loki's mind.

Odin finally turned his gaze upon his son as the trail was close to its end. "Does something displease you?" He dared lowly.

Loki felt himself sneering before he had processed what Odin had said. "Adorable, really. Supposedly I'm the liar and the deceiver."

Odin's eyes grew dark and Frigga's eyes widened slightly in fear for her son in light of her husband's temperament.

"You feel betrayed? After you attempted to murder your own brother, successfully killed your birthfather?"

"Was it not my lineage to be king?" Loki engaged.

"Your lineage was to die!" Odin snapped. "In the cold winters of Jotunhiem. Abandoned. Make light of my sacrifices to raise you as my own, you may, but do not forget who you really are."

Loki balled his fists. "What sacrifices? You say _you _raised me? No."

"I will not have this disrespect." Odin yelled.

"I will not have this pathetic excuse for parentage be inflated to love." Loki growled.

Odin paled and after a short beat excused the court and retreated from the throne.

Loki was dragged right back into the prison cell he had been staying in for that week.

An hour passed before Frigga came through the doors.

Loki acknowledged her, he owned her that much.

"What excuses you to speak like that?" Frigga asked calmly.

Loki frowned. "What does not?"

"Please do not challenge my sincerity." Frigga crossed her arms.

Loki scowled, "Sincerity? I am not your son and you don't need to pretend anymore."

"Do not try to sway my care with venom in voice." Frigga warned.

Loki tried to keep the anger on his face but it faded as he grew tired. His mother's face softened as well. With the facade broken Loki's eyes darted all over her presence, hoping to discover if there was any lies in her claims.

"Tell me..." She asked, she had moved closer to the glass.

Loki shook his head slowly, "I cannot."

"Then who will you tell?" Frigga sighed, "These things are not to be withheld from those we love."

Loki blinked, "I…" He stopped himself and clenched his fists.

"Are you okay?" Frigga asked.

Loki was startled slightly, he hadn't had someone ask him that since…well Tony. "I am better..."

"How long were you on Midguard?" Frigga asked.

"Months…" Loki replied. It seemed futile to rationalize why Loki felt so distant from that little planet, why he felt so deprived after being taken from Tony. Mere days away from the man, he had survived without the man's presence before…but then he knew indefinitely he could get back to Tony with the flicker of a teleportation spell.

Frigga remained silent, her eyes bright and beautiful as always. It pained Loki to see firsthand how she missed him.

"I never intended on ruling." Loki managed.

"I know." Frigga smiled weakly, "You need not persuade me, I am already on your side…exempting the destruction of Jotuns and Midguardians..…I understand why you did it but that does not justify it."

Loki's eyes closed in attempt to bottle up the rising emotions. "You're ashamed…"

Frigga's eyes widened in confusion.

Loki glanced back at her and believed the silence as an agreement. "That I would go to such horrible lengths, a twisted mind ready to murder those who would seem lesser."

"You have never been twisted, nor a murderer Loki. I am not ashamed of you… I am ashamed of what you've done. Ashamed I could not help you, that you did not come to me for help and that all this time it was all you really needed." Frigga spoke firmly.

Loki could feel the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as he remained silent. His hands began to shake slightly. He was just so desperate…did she chose to just ignore the monster he was? Was he really a monster at all?

"Loki." Frigga spoke softly. "You are mine, and I am yours, as will I always be. No blood was ever needed to make me love you, neither for Thor or your father."

Loki blinked hard and tried to laugh defiantly. "No, I'm sure my blood would make Odin delightfully pleased."

Frigga shook her head, "He has tried his best."

"I don't need false consolidation." Loki snapped.

Frigga took a deep breath, "It is not weakness to admit that you need help, Loki, it is bravery. You have to face this…I fear you hate yourself more than him."

Loki looked to his feet, his tears blurring his vision and his energy wasted on his previous yelling.

"Loki you are powerful, and so very strong…you don't have to-"

"I AM NOT STRONG **ENOUGH**!" Loki bellowed. "Whatever I try to do ends up being overwritten as a trick, my intentions and words twisted as lies regardless of who I am. Living in this wretched palace with whispers all around telling me that I MUST be as Thor is only served to alienate me to myself. I do not care what I am anymore, it is but a child's need. I am finished with trying to please others, I will live how I see fit and if it serves to murder or destroy then I revert to what everyone seems to expect of me."

Frigga took a step from the cell wall. She did not seem moved by Loki's violent outburst or temper. It irritated Loki that she could see his facade, always.

Loki glared at her as long as he could before averting his eyes in failure and without another word she left.

* * *

Tony grabbed a glass of scotch from his Stark cooler unit. The briefcase-like device was utterly a drunk idea improvised last minute to help promote the new Jericho missile. The weapon was worth the money, but it was over-kill for most of his buyers and he'd need to sweeten the deal. He would never admit to designing his latest weapons as the most reckless but it was how it seemed. Increased firepower didn't always rationalize the need for it.

He didn't overstay his welcome at the base, it had been a long flight of attempting to get Rhodey drunk enough to stop belly-aching about his lateness. His plan backfired as Rhodey became even more focused on his rants about Tony's non-existent self-consciousness.

A short buzz and Tony flipped out his cell, a video feed from Obadiah. Tony cursed quietly to himself. If Pepper mentioned anything he was going to dock her a vacation day.

"Hey Obie." Tony faked a smile.

"Tony." Obie greeted.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Obie was in fact on his bed with most of the lights off but Tony could tell it was probably very early in the morning back home.

"I just wanted to check in and see about the new demonstrations, everything go well?" Obadiah asked.

Tony sighed in relief, "Oh yeah, it looks like it'll be an early Christmas."

"Waydago my boy." He congratulated.

Stark needed this conversation done, he mentally searched for the easiest way to make his father's long time business buddy hand up.

"Hey, why aren't you wearing those pyjama's I bought you?" Tony asked.

Obadiah groaned quietly, "Goodnight Tony." Without another second passing he had hung up and Tony grinned to himself at his ingenuity. He slid into the back seat of the escorting car and glanced out the window to see Rhodey approaching it as well.

"Tony-" Rhodey began.

"I'm sorry, this is the FUN-vee." He interjected.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Fine…by the way, good job with the presentation."

Tony gave a curt nod, "See you back at base."

* * *

Present Day

* * *

Loki starred at the floor, his mind racing. Anxiety filled his veins and refused to let him rest as night fell. He could't explain it, his magic was flaring at full capacity as he lashed out at anything within his grasp. Furniture shredded and his toe bleeding from a regrettably, clumsy attempt to release his anger. He slumped down to the floor as a strange feeling continued to course through his body. Unexplainable…yet so close Loki was sure he should be defending himself against whatever was doing this to him.

It was strange to think that the Allfather would build a cell that inhibited his magic but allowed that of others inside…it couldn't be another's magic then…

Loki tossed another book carelessly across the Asguardian cell. He had been in this wretched place for months now and he was no closer to actually getting a trail. The Allfather had given him nothing more than a few insults before sending him down to the prisons. Even his mother stopped visiting. He watched the other inmates, their own cells filling with more and more prisoners yet none were added to his cell.

The pressure in his chest kept building, he felt a cold chill inside and he hadn't the slightest idea why. Alone...perhaps. He missed Tony, longed to have that beard drag over his shoulder with a chuckle and a greeting to the dawn that woke him. To have those perfectly calloused hands around his waist and brushing up his chest, attentively exploring every inch of him. Did he love Stark? Did Stark even love him?

Yes.

Loki knew what love was like, even if it was rare in his lifetime to express or feel it...he knew the signs and wished he would be able to see him again. Human years are so short and precious...

The sound of the heavy metal doors to the barracks caught his attention. Dressed in a dark blue robe, his golden haired brother walked solemnly past the mocking inmates who pressed their warted and ghastly faces to the glass to attempt an intimidation. Maybe in Thor's previous years he would have punished them for their slights but not this Thor... He had become the perfect king, grown into the seriousness of what Odin always had wanted.

Loki was too tired to use much venom in his tone but he still managed. "Why have you come here? To mock?"

Thor stopped short of Loki's cell, keeping in distance that face seemed to have faded into a dull and lifeless stare. "No..." He replied.

"Then what brings the crown prince to such lowly matters?" Loki inquired with a sigh.

"Maybe you would like to know, brother... Your mortal lover has been captured." Thor replied with a stern stare.

Loki paused and then laughed lightly, "Stark wasn't anything but fun, Thor."

Thor nodded, "Then you won't be hurt by the fact that he's being violently tortured in some dark cavern." He turned to glance at Loki who's face had paled. The smile completely vacant and his eyes glazed over.

A few minutes passed and Thor sighed, leaving his younger brother to his thoughts, allowing the guards to follow him close behind to shut the golden doors.

Loki glared at the wall, his breathing becoming more rapid as his mind played out the scene within his own mind. His magic was limited...this cell wouldn't allow him to gaze past the stars to where Tony was to confirm or deny Thor's claim...but those eyes, Loki couldn't remember the last time they had been so restless.

Loki kicked the closest thing to him and let out a deafening scream of anger as this only opened his previous foot wound even further. Slowly leaning back as his voice wore out, he let the tears fall down his cheeks as he bit his lip.

He had to get out of this place…now.

* * *

He had to get out of this place….now.

Another scream echoed through the large underground cave making his body tense. The cold made him shiver again.

They burst through the metal doors and grabbed him roughly, he clung onto his car battery because quiet frankly it was now his lifeline.

They dragged him to another room and with the basin filled with water Tony cringed. This wasn't real….this couldn't be happening.

* * *

Loki gasped as he felt the coldness of water on his face and inside his lungs. But he was inside his cell…

Loki let out a defying scream, whatever tortures they were attempting, he would not be brought down without a fight. He felt a sharp pain in his chest almost like a shock and he yelped.

"STOP IT!" Loki screamed.

* * *

Tony didn't care who had said it, the men had left him alone on the floor to catch his breath. It was a loud and powerful voice, it scared him and initially he thought the person would only say it to begin another form of torture. No. They left him alone.

Tony backed to the wall and coughed. "Yensin?" He called.

* * *

Loki paused as the sensations of drowning stopped. It had actually worked? Perhaps it was all within his own mind.

* * *

Tony was brought back to his own 'room' eventually. Yensin was shaving his chin again.

"Are you alright Mr. Stark?" He asked once the men had left.

Tony nodded, "Someone actually had the decency to leave me alone today…"

Yensin frowned, "What?"

"They were dunking me, then someone told them to stop." Tony shrugged.

"They will do whatever they can to get what they need." Yensin warned. "Find out what that is and you may just be one step closer-"

"Whatever they do they're going to kill you, me…whatever happens I'll be dead within a week anyways." Tony mumbled.

* * *

"Dead in a week."

Loki jumped at the voice and growled, "No I won't." Yet despite his own feelings of anger the sinking feeling of giving up filled his body and mind. Loki knew it was alien to him, this was not his emotion. Focusing whatever he could onto those feelings, silently hoping that the cell wouldn't keep him from doing so.

* * *

Tony frowned as a defiant emotion began building inside of him. He didn't want to die…not anymore. He didn't want to just lay down.

* * *

Loki smiled, the feeling of doubt was out of his system…but just as soon has he had gotten rid of that, fear rushed in.

* * *

They shouted a language he did not know. They always did, Tony did his best not to aggravate them further. They covered his head with a bag and shoved him out of the 'room'. Tony began to count.

* * *

Loki frowned as numbers began running into his mind, what did this mean? 12 steps forward, 24 left, 4 fork right…

Despite their oddity Loki did not suppress them, he cataloged them for later hoping that they meant something.

* * *

The bag was taken off of Tony's head.

* * *

Loki shut his eyes momentarily, the bright light had come out of nowhere.

* * *

Tony laid eyes upon his weapons. This place had a dizzying amount of his merchandise…

Yensin listened to one of the men and then tapped Tony's shoulder. "He wants to know what you think."

He glanced back to the man who gestured his arms wide as if he was some sort of accomplished buyer.

"I think you've got a lot of my weapons…"

Yensin translated, "He says they have everything you need."

Tony frowned, "For what?"

Yensin was handed something and he nodded slowly, "This…they want you to build the Jericho missile, and when you are done they will set you free."

Tony smiled falsely, "No he won't."

* * *

Loki jolted, it was him. He was the one responsible for all of these shared sensations, Tony was alive…and for the moment they weren't torturing him.

He needed to make a stronger connection, he was very sure that Tony wasn't aware of what this was yet. Closing his eyes he spent the last reserves of his energy on reaching out to him.

Tony looked at the massive collection of his weapons. He felt a familiar feeling…the smooth and minty smell? What? He closed his eyes and nodded, "I'll do it."

_We have to break free..._

Tony was escorted back into his little cave area and once the men had left he let the smile take over his face. He laughed and covered his mouth as tears threatened to spill. He was with him, he heard him and could speak to him….

"Loki?" Tony whispered.

* * *

Sorry for all of the lines but I needed em' I worked a long time on this to try to characterize Frigga properly, and also make this development more believable

I really appreciate how popular this fic has gotten and so thanks again for supporting it (even if I still have no idea what actually happens in Thor 2)

Please Review, feedback's essential to this story being properly refined.


	3. Chapter 3

The feedback is so supportive guys, thanks so much :)

WARNING: In this chapter (I won't spoil what) there is some torture, may be graphic but I did my best to balance description and vulgarity so it didn't seem too gruesome but in my opinion I cringed at writing this last part (no rape don't worry, nothing sexually abusive)

music muses are basically the same only theres also an Another One Bites The Dust/Back In Black/Led Zepplin mashup that I can't stop listening to…

Italicized stuff is Loki mind-speaking (can I copyright that word? :P)

Disclaimer: you know what goes here...

* * *

"Someone please tell me we have a location!" Fury called impatiently across the helicarrier deck.

Hill looked up from another's workstation and shook her head, Fury waved her over to the bridge.

Steve was just walking in with Banner attempting to explain the prevalence of drone technology in the military. Natasha followed closely behind them.

Clint was already at the conference table with his newly engineered arrow looking very displeased. "I hope your here to explain to me why everyone is incapable of designing a proper arrow tip." Clint mumbled.

Natasha took a seat beside him noting Fury and Hill's tired expressions. "It isn't deploying it's nerve gas properly?" She asked knowingly.

Clint nodded and rested his head on his cheek mournfully. "At this rate I have better luck pinning them to walls like flies…unless S.H.I.E.L.D gives me leeway to just eliminate the overly dangerous targets." This comment was clearly steered towards Fury who had, months ago, allowed Thor to take Loki and the Tesseract back to Asguard without any sort of punishment. In the archer's eyes it was betrayal. He had been manipulated and the man responsible was given a free pass before he could even blink. Then there was Tony who practically decked him in the face later that day when he openly brought up his concerns.

All that behind the agent, he was still slightly grumpy from another mission gone haywire due to lousy tech, something the stuck up billionaire could have easily fixed had he chosen to just simply sign on with the Avengers. But NO, he was too proud and too bitter at them to even speak to them most of the time.

Fury motioned for everyone to sit and he himself leaned on the table and breathed a heavy sigh.

Hill resembled him due to her darkened circles under her eyes…

"So they deploy a drone anytime, anywhere? What if there's a storm? Is the technology advanced enough to just fly through it?" Steve asked under his breath.

Bruce shook his head, "Later…" He directed his attention to the eyepatch.

"I called you all here on such short notice because we have a very peculiar situation…" Fury rubbed his eyes and showed everyone the screen blueprints of the latest Stark weaponry. "I should start from the beginning. This is the "Jericho Missile", a cluster weapon capable of segregating into 16 missiles after adjusting to targets with a renowned and recently invented repulsorlift technology. It has an impressive blast radius and an even more impressive price. It's Stark's latest weapon. About 134 hours ago it was demonstrated at the Arial Military Base in Afghanistan." Fury explained.

"So who has it now?" Bruce asked.

Fury smiled weakly, "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

Steve glanced to Hill, "Good news…"

Fury nodded and pushed himself up from the table. "Good news is that no unstable forces have been able to get ahold of this weapon yet. Bad news is that they've gotten ahold of something much more valuable… 133 hours ago Tony Stark was riding back to the airport in an escort that was gunned down by a terrorist cell known as the Ten Rings. They have sent out a dozen audio and video feeds to an unknown source demanding a large sum of money and this weapon. We know that the source has denied the terms…this intel, gathered alongside what our satellites have spotted as a massive arms collection will only pressure them into labouring Mr. Stark to build them a new weapon…one possibly more powerful and dangerous than this Jericho Missile."

Everyone was speechless, Hill flicked past the images on screen of the suspected deposits of Stark Industries weaponry. "Someone in Stark Industries has been feeding this terrorist cell for sometime, the capacity of their strongholds is undetermined and their weapons we have been able to identify are all Stark's…"

"You're suggesting that Tony was dealing under the table?" Bruce frowned.

"We are looking into that possibility but nevertheless it is costing him. We have no location and so far the only traceable evidence has led us to a remote warehouse in Northern Korea. But we have to backtrack the signals to the source in America, we know someone is responsible for their attainment of the weapons and we need to know who. Then interrogate them and gather everything about the Ten Rings we know until we can determine possible locations for their base of operations." Hill explained.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head lightly, "Hold on, you mean Tony's been held captive for at least five days and you're only telling us this now?"

Natasha glande yo Fury with a stern expression. She understood the need for secrets and withholding information, hell, she'd lived through it most of her life but this was a different matter entirely. Tony may not be an Avenger but he was one of the smartest men on the planet, with the firepower they claimed the Ten Rings had, Tony would be able to create them whatever they wanted, dissect information Tony could have. Everyone knew Tony bugged S.H.I.E.L.D from the moment they had harassed him one too many times to join up. If the Ten Rings got ahold of that intel it could burn everything around them…

"We knew it was best to stand back and see who they were trying to contact, if we intercepted the deal then we would have very little intel about who this dealer inside of Stark Industries is." Fury defended.

"What do you know about this person?" Clint asked.

"Either a low ranking hacker or a high ranking greedy individual, we've eliminated the other countries but ours, it is a representative from the Malibu Stark Factory." Hill stated, she zoomed in on a picture that showed the computer codes that lead them to the direct factory site.

"Is there any chance that the Ten Rings are working with a villain?" Clint asked lowly.

"Loki is currently still in Asguardian prison, in fact we sent out a distress signal to Thor who immediately gave us information about Loki's current sentence, even some nice pictures." He displayed Loki in a green and battered tunic looking madly at the wall, another still showed him screaming and the last was him sleeping.

Clint rolled his eyes at the evidence that contradicted his theory. "What about Van Doom, Dr. Octavius or-"

"Dormant for the moment but definitely not directly involved. Our main focus is the warehouse in North Korea and infiltrating Stark Industries in Malibu. We've tried to talk to Pepper but she's swamped with the corporate status at the moment." Agent Maria Hill debriefed.

"I've been introduced into Stark Industries already." Natasha volunteered.

"Yes, we're sending you and a handful of others into the facility in three hours. The rest of you are going on route to the warehouse. This is a stealth mission, Banner you are just to stand back in case we are discovered but that is a last resort. Are we understood?" Fury asked.

Everyone nodded and Fury released them, they went rushing to their stations in preparation for the mission to come. Steve couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu as he prepared himself to go on a manhunt for a lost comrade… In a sense Tony was one, his father was partly responsible for his current state which wasn't horrific…he had the means to make a change and he appreciated it even thought the cost was dear. He brushed aside thoughts of her and suited up. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It took concentration to be able to hear Loki speaking to him but it was worth it. Even through the gruelling meals and constant chaos of the caves Tony mustered up his strength for the solitude they gave him, when he could listen to the calming words. He had tried to speak back, Loki reassured him it was not possible…actually Loki was able to seek through his eyes, ears, taste, smell, touch but the thoughts came back to the god of mischief scrambled and illogical to him so for now Tony had to settle with believing Loki understood.

_This day was a warm day, and the plants of the realm had all but dried up from it's intensity. The Helios, the enriching power of the star pulsated without falter, the heart of this galaxy as you would call it. _

Tony almost felt the warmth from the story Loki was telling him, he used to think mythology was boring, turns out Loki could make anything sound interesting. That or he was just having a hell of a time in captivity…

Loki's senses flickered in Tony's mind. A flash of a golden cell, it looked stripped of something, Loki showed Tony what it had looked like before he had laid waste to it and Tony felt himself chuckle. He immediately regretted it as the sore cavity in his chest tightened painfully around the electromagnet. He gasped and went still trying to ease the pain and for a moment he felt Loki do the same.

_I don't know what type of wound that is… And I have seen many. _

"Great…" Tony muttered to himself.

From the corner of the cave Yensin frowned, "What?"

Tony jumped a little at the realization that he wasn't alone. "Oh uh, just living the good life over here…" He recovered swiftly.

"These caves will turn you to things that are not what they seem. Don't lose yourself to the hallucinations, Tony." Yensin warned.

Tony rubbed his eyes, truly he didn't want to think about illusions, he was afraid that if he analyzed the realistically-seeming connection to Loki it would disappear as his faith in it did. That voice was the only thing keeping him from failure… He couldn't give up on it just yet…even if it was a little crazy this was a god he was connected to.

Loki seemed to sigh because the relaxation the god tried to give himself cascaded through Tony and he smiled at the gesture. It was reassurance, Loki was probably avoiding the same doubt he was…that alone told him this was real.

* * *

Loki jumped as the golden doors swung open roughly and quickly. Soldiers marched through with anger in their breath and they opened the cell, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him into restraints. They shoved him and Tony felt the fear in Loki's mind before the connection waned and faltered.

They brought him to a darkened room, a chair with him secured at the wrists, chest, ankles and each finger spread out with tiny needles that prevented the magicka from coming to Loki's aid.

"Are you allied with anyone?" The growling voice asked.

Loki strained to recognize it but failed. He narrowed his green eyes and grinned slightly. "Who are you?"

"Someone who would like to know who you've been working with…after the void where did you take refuge? What made the Chitauri fall into ranks behind the likes of a half-breed?" The taunt was evident and if Loki could he would have clenched his fingers into fists to avoid losing his temper.

"Suddenly you fall silent, silver-tongue turn to lead?" He chuckled.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "So you know Volstagg…"

"Why the Tesseract? You could have turned the armies of the Chitauri upon Asguard and raided the vaults of more direct power…"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Please, there's nothing in the vaults I currently need."

"Speaking of that…where's the casket of Winters? It mysteriously went missing after you disgraced Asguard with your betrayal."

Loki scoffed, "You mean when Queen Frigga appointed me next in line for the throne?"

"Twist the truth to suit your lies…it's your nature."

"Who. Are. You?" Loki gritted his teeth.

"I will give you one chance to answer my earlier question….who helped you amass the armies of the Chitauri?"

Loki remained silent but held on his face an amused expression. It was quickly lost, two large hands reached from the darkness, one with a rusty, dull blade in one hand. With three swift strikes they had sliced off the middle finger on his right hand. Loki screamed, the hand without the blade picked up the detached finger and held it to Loki's face.

"You have nine more chances to tell me who." The voice sneered.

Loki bit his lip, "I cannot tell you."

The man cut above the knuckle of Loki's left hand middle finger and another scream of agony was drawn from the trickster.

"Uttering his name will awaken him to this place." Loki choked out.

The man hesitated but held the knife to Loki's right hand again. "I'll take my chances."

Loki was beginning to feel light-headed from the loss of blood. "It isn't just your chances."

Their impatience was mostly through as they stabbed the knife through Loki's right hand.

"Thanos." Loki growled.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to grow thick with stale smell. The torches were lit and the man's face was visible. Scarred and rough, he looked like a smother of sorts, or a butcher. He unlatched the restraints and three men forced Loki abruptly down a hall for what left like miles of stairs.

They brought him to the throne room obviously unannounced because the Allfather was speaking with Thor.

The soldiers forced Loki to his knees, no doubt Thor's face paled and his eyes lowered to the bleeding stumps on Loki's hands.

"He has beckoned the titan upon Asguard." The scarred-faced man announced.

Odin's eye widened and turned to steel, "You called out which titan?"

Loki glared back, "I did not call out, I was told to name who-"

"WHICH TITAN!?" Odin boomed.

"Thanos." Loki repeated.

The name was like a slap in the face to Odin, he, even in old age rushed to Loki and directed the guards to another room. Thor followed hastily asking what Odin was going to do. The Allfather silenced his only son and from a drawer pulled out a needle and thread, "Hold him."

Thor stared blankly at Odin.

"Must I repeat myself?"

Thor slowly took Loki's head in his hands, the guards secured Loki to the floor and Odin motioned for Thor to push Loki's jaw closed tight.

Loki glared at Odin as he lowered the needle closer and closer to his lips.

Thor's hands were trembling and the needle pierced the corner of his bottom lip.

Loki wailed as the thread burned, it was cold and hot all at once, it seemed to tighten as he tried to scream, Thor's eyes watered but he refused to cry. Loki on the other hand had tears streaming down his face as Odin continued at a painfully slow pace, sealing the trickster's lips. The final piercing of the needle followed by a rough tug of the thread, Thor kept his hands on Loki's head, wanting to stoke it reassuringly but he had not the faith to do so.

Odin shook his head at him and threw the needle to the floor. "You shall not utter his name to condemn us all to your fate. Perhaps in time you will understand the gift of silence." With that he turned and left, Thor followed Loki to his cell and Loki fell to the floor in a ball holding his tendered lips; blood, warm and tickling his chin as it dripped from the wounds. In his mouth the iron taste of it filled him until he was forced to swallow it down or choke. He flared his nostrils to steady his erratic breathing and Thor watched shamed outside of the cell as the soldiers left the criminal to his punishment.

"You must understand that his name would endanger us all…" Thor reasoned.

Loki coughed and a sob passed his stitched lips, Thor truly believed he would happily draw the mad titan to Asguard, where precious Frigga slept? Even to some degree Thor was valued in his mind. As Thor left, Loki contemplated reconnecting with Tony. He did not want him to feel the pain he felt but he was so alone, he just needed him so badly…

Loki focused far away and eventually he felt the reassuring sensation that Tony was listening.

* * *

Tony was being told to build the Jericho missile again when the pain hit him. It was almost blinding, his lips were on fire and his hands felt sliced into. His panic had set the terrorists off and they had thrown him back into his room with the promise of torment if he did not comply by morning.

"Loki…." Tony whispered.

_I don't want to hurt you…I am sorry. _

Tony held his lips and grimaced, he could feel Loki's tears streaming warm down his face just as the blood rolled off of his jaw.

_I am going to get out…I am going to come back. _

The words sounded pained, as if Loki barely believed it would happen. Tony sighed, "You can't lie to me…"

Yensin looked over at the genius who was sitting in the corner of the cave stroking his own cheek and whispering nothings.

"I'm sure they're looking for you Stark, but in these caves….they will never find you." Yensin sighed, he was sitting on Tony's "bed" now trying to catch the man's attention with little success. He had that far away look in his eyes.

_I'm sorry…I just wanted to feel you with me…I don't think I can do this much longer. _

Tony frowned, alarmed by the change in tone. "We've got to try."

Yensin nodded, "Yes, out there you saw your legacy, your life's work. You cannot let that rest in the hands of those murderers."

_You've always been a remarkable mind, Tony. I know you can escape…you just need to use what they offer against them. I'll be right here… If you want to try then I will do everything I can. _

Tony nodded, "I know what I need to do."

* * *

a little E.T moment lol did you notice?

please review I love feedback and right now what I think could be me on fire could be you guys cringing and saying "why did this story spiral downward?"

*glowing finger* I'll….be….right…. (points to boob) ….here


	4. Chapter 4

So I wrote most of this before I saw Thor 2 I highly recommend and will do my hardest to keep spoilers from changing this story from how it was created (by rubberbandgirlme) using only the trailers :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

* * *

Frigga glanced down the hallways, empty all but for a few guards milling about, they obviously were unaware of her presence because they were talking about Loki's magic.

"It's all an excuse, magic is for healing, all those tricks are mere fear."

"Aye, too sheltered in his youth, at least Prince Thor embraced true combat."

Frigga breathed in and out slowly to refuse the will to turn them into goats for their insults. But she wasn't to show a soul where she was going.

She noted the way Loki was huddled in the corner, his face hidden into his knees as he let out a soft chuckle and stroked his arm.

"Loki?" Frigga asked softly. Then she saw it, a drop of blood fell from his thin chin and her eyes widened.

"I wouldn't, your highness…he's become a bit unstable." The guard warned.

Frigga nodded, "I can handle myself thank you…you are dismissed."

The guard gave a small curt nod and left the prison.

Frigga raised her hand to the cell wall and it evaporated at her touch.

Loki didn't even notice her, he seemed busy but he wasn't talking.

"Loki, it's time." She whispered. Touching Loki's shoulder she screamed. Loki jumped and she cradled his head to her chest as she began to weep.

* * *

_**moments earlier….**_

_It is a clever idea…do you remember the steps?_

Tony rolled his eyes but continued to shape the metal and douse it in the appropriate chemicals. "Almost…"

_Don't fret, I know them._

"So how are you getting out then? This suit idea is fine but it would take months after I get out to perfect it for space travel. And I have no idea where Asguard is let alone the prison."

_Calm yourself, I can feel your heartbeat quickening. I just want you out of that cave for now..._

"Does it still hurt? Is it itching? It might get infected…" Tony mumbled to himself.

Yensin glanced over at Tony, "It's important to take a break every now and then."

Tony was in his own little world as always so Yensin took out the board and dice.

_I will be fine Tony I-_

Tony felt a warm embrace and he sighed as he let go of the connection. He turned to Yensin. "What's this?"

"A break…you definitely need one." Yensin grinned.

Tony sat down and rolled.

After a few minutes of game Tony glanced up at the man he had barely paid attention to since Loki had connected with him. "You got a family?"

"Yes…and I will see them when I leave this place." Yensin smiled softly. "And you?"

Tony paused, he thought of four names; Loki, Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. He shrugged slightly but didn't find the words to explain it...

Yensin chuckled, "So you are a man who has everything, and yet nothing."

Tony paled slightly at the comment but managed to flicker a bit of a smile. His thoughts went immediately to how far away Loki was now…how fragile their relationship was and what would happen if Thor or Bruce told anyone… They might have already… Pepper already knew, Rhodey had seen them incidentally and just shrugged claiming he knew it all along. Tony grinned at the memory of trying to explain pansexuality to his best friend who simply nodded and covered his face in his hands. Yet again they didn't know Loki was planning on invading New York at the time...

* * *

"My baby." Frigga cried in a whisper.

Loki embraced her warmth, relaxed even in the first time since he was sent to this wretched place.

She let him go after a few more minutes of the embrace and then cupped his cheeks. With a sharp blade and a few murmurs his lips were no longer bound, infected and they even partially healed.

"Listen to me carefully my son, I do this so that you can rewrite your own wrongs. Take refuge but do not attract attention. I will do my best to help shroud your essence but they will be looking for you."

"You're helping me escape?" Loki frowned.

Frigga kissed his forehead, "I am helping you forgive."

She pulled Loki to his feet and he disappeared.

* * *

Tony was pushed to his feet as men armed to the teeth broke into their set up. One man walked calmly behind them. His sense of entitlement screamed of his stature. Glancing to Tony with bored and tired eyes, "Relax." He said with a slight accent.

Tony obliged cautiously, slowly lowering his hands. He exchanged a worried look with Yensin as the bald master strode around the room. "The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons. It allowed the great Genhis Khan to rule from Asia to the Mediterranean. But today, whoever holds the latest Stark tech rules these lands..." The man stopped short of Tony and eyed the battery close by with a weak chord attached inside of the man's chest.

"Why have you failed me?" The man asked in Arabic.

Yensin inhaled unsteadily, "He is close...he will soon chose to aid you."

"Soon you say? Soon the people searching for us will discover our stocks of weapons and my time to strike will have passed... I have no more time to waste with this man."

Yensin was pushed onto his knees, "What did I ask you to do?" The man grinned eerily. He picked up metal tongs and from the heat of the fire in the center of the cave he picked up an ember.

"To get him to build the Jericho missile." Yensin answered timidly.

"What did you fail to do?"

Yensin paused and the man moved the ember close as another man held his head down on a table. The man began to pry open Yensin's mouth with his fingers and Tony panicked. Accidentally recalling the memory of Loki's threaded lips he yelled out and all guns moved directly to him.

The master glared up at him and dropped the metal tongs, the ember rolled in the dirt before going cold.

"I need him...good assistant." Tony managed.

"Assistant for what?" The master mused.

Tony bit his tongue and tried to stop the trembling of his lips as the sharp memory played out in his mind. "I will build you the Jericho Missile."

The master paused and his smile widened, clapping his hands together he waved men over, "Get him supplies!"

Yensin was released and Tony had less than a minute to formulate the materials for his escape. A blurry connection in his mind made him pause, it wasn't a dirext one. But he could feel something warm cradling his head and lulling him back and forth. A snip and something released a stitch.

Yensin looked at Tony expectantly and Tony nodded, "I'll need a workbench, gloves, wielding mask, wielding tools; I don't care if it's acetylene or-"

* * *

Frigga wiped a tear from her cheek and cut the final stitch, Loki didn't open his lips as they were still stinging.

"I want you to find a place far away...somewhere you'll have time to collect yourself...I will work on releasing your punishment." Frigga caressed her son's cheek sadly.

Loki gave her a slight nod before letting go of her hand and disappearing from the prison in a flash of green.

The second he was out the alarm sounded and Frigga hurried up the stairs to get Odin. Guards rushed past her and Thor strode down the hall with a worried look and upon seeing mother with blood on her hands he held his breath. She gave him one glance and ignored his pressence, Thor struggled to catch up with her.

"Mother I need you to know that I-"

Frigga held her hand to Thor's lips to silence him, "I don't wish to speak of it my son, although you must know that such treatings are intolerable. I will not allow either one of you to be tortured."

Thor nodded gravely. "I understand mother..." He looked to the guards rushing down the golden halls. "He won't get far...Heimdall has shut the Bifrost."

Frigga tsked. "The Bifrost isn't the only way around the realms."

Thor frowned, "Did you teach him the pathways?"

"We explored them in earlier years..." Frigga admitted shortly.

"Odin will know it was you..."

She smiled weakly. "He knew the second he laid hands on Loki that it would be me."

* * *

So what did ya think? In my opinion a bit of a short (word count) chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I appreciate the love guys X) it is much appreciated. Again sorry about the brief chappy before but if you have seen my account you'd know I'm neglecting at least seven other fics of mine for this one so congrats this is by fav right now. I want to integrate Iron Man 2, 3 and Thor 2 somehow in all of this...just to let ya know this is probably the beginning of something grand ;)

check out this gif which I really wanna incorporate into this fic somehow... post/67546318835

I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Tony lost track of the days, he hadn't heard form Loki since he'd agreed to the task. It only served to fuel his ambition to escape. This wasn't just a suit, this was something entirely new, and it would revolutionize him and his company. He was actually nervous, they rarely checked on Yensin and himself. Yensin claimed it was the cameras, they looked like ants rushing around an ant hill and so the Ten Rings believed they were building the missile.

Endless nights and days of hammering the metal to shape, wrapping his cut up fingers as he tried to wire the suit. He could feel himself getting weaker, the meals were probably infested with viruses. It didn't help that the water they drank usually had an oily taste to it.

Tony was frequenting nosebleeds by the time they were nearly finished the machine. He moved behind their makeshift frame and the small man began fitting on the suit. They took longer than expected to place the chest plate in position. They heard the footsteps and shouts, their stomachs dropped.

Tony braced himself as the men attempted to open the door and as soon as the wires around the metal handles were seperated, the spark ignited the tanks and blew.

"We need to hurry, just initialize the start up sequence." Tony urged.

Yensin frowned and turned to the laptop, "Okay...what do I do?"

"Control I, Function eleven. Tell me when you see a progress bar." Tony glanced to the doorway his heartbeat thrumming beside the electromagnet. Yensin secured the car battery under the armour and began doing up the last bits of the suit.

"Alright don't follow me out until the checkpoints are secure." The brown-eyed inventor reminded.

The yells returned, Yensin gazed down the tunnel and looked back to Stark who shook his head. He ignored him and picked up one of the dropped guns. "Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time."

Tony almost pushed himself off of the frame, "Stick to the plan!"

But Yensin had already raced down the tunnel and began spraying bullets all over to scare off the guards.

Tony cursed and glared at the progress bar. He was so close... As the bar reached completion the lights flickered and Tony took a deep breath. Scuffs on the dirt floor drew near and he clenched his fists as the soldiers began to timidly enter.

They seemed to relax after a quick scan of the room and one even turned as he lowered his gun. Before he could finish his sentence Tony flung him across the room, the whining of the suit should have given the other plenty of warning but he too was flung away. A few soldiers began to flee and Tony followed at a steady pace, counting his steps and faltering. Why couldn't he remember?

He paused there and another soldier rushed out from another tunnel and Tony tried to smash his head with his left arm. Unfortunately he missed and he pulled on his trapped forearm as the man pulled out his pistol, circled behind him and aimed in at the back of his head.

The bullet bounced off of his mask harmlessly and killed the shooter but Tony's ears rang abuse as the noise echoed all around his head. When he finally managed to keep moving in what he hoped was the right direction he noticed the closed and thin doors blocking his path. And right in front of them the heartless soldiers had trapped one of their own on the other side. He smashed his fist into the man and he slumped down after the doors gave in slightly.

Silence on the other end until a whisp of smoke blew from in-between the cracks of the door. Screaming, and odd pulsating sounds and of course gunfire. Tony smashed open the doors and the men standing there seemed torn from running and staying. There seemed to be something causing chaos outside of the tunnels and as they debated which one would give them a worse fate, Tony attacked.

As he reached the end he could see the sun. For the first time in what he suspected was months, the warmth of it washed over him. Then the blood showed. Yensin was laying on bags of grain, out of instinct his eyes followed the line of fire and he immediately shot his weapons at the group of soldiers before they could pull their own triggers.

Yensin gulped, "You've heard we have an ally outside? Perhaps your friends did find you."

Tony flipped up his mask and stared blankly at the wounds marring the man's body. A dozen bullet wounds at least...

"Come on, we're gonna...we're gonna go see your family." Tony swallowed.

Yensin wheezed with a chuckle. "My family is dead Stark, I will go to see them now..."

Tony shifted uncomfortably as he looked at the man who had shielded him from the brute force of these caves...all while he ignored him in favour of Loki's connection.

"Don't..." Yensin coughed, "Don't waste your life Stark."

Tony could hear his final and laboured breath leave his body. He blinked hard and took a shaky breath. Looking outside to the freedom he had fought for...what Yensin had died for...he went out with weapons ready.

They immediately turned their firepower onto him when he stepped out of the shadows of the cave. Tony merely stood there as his gear protected him until the men ceased their fire. They stared in disbelief for a moment before Tony flicked the switches to his fuel spray. "My turn."

He released hell's fury on them; an inferno that caught onto anything and everything. After dispersing a large group of the attackers he pointed the jets of fuel to his weapons, intent on seeing them destroyed and out of enemy hands. A turret began firing and Tony's left leg support was shot, forcing him to his knee. He ducked another shot and grunted as it bruised his skin underneath. He pointed one of his streams of fuel at the last bit of crates he saw and with his other hand flipped the switch to ignite the jet propelled boots. As the soldiers tried to close in on them he shot up into the sky at a slight angle and beneath him his weapons finally exploded. The extra momentum from the blast radius knocked his balance off slightly and his boots began to malfunction.

His eyes widened as he noted how close the sand was getting...

The impact was painful, most of the suit was peeled off and had left scrapes and bruises. Burns began to form from rashes and Tony flung the dangling arm-piece from his forearm tiredly. He sighed as he rested his head back. "Not bad..."

* * *

It was cold, he could feel his insides slowing as if his body was turned against him and wanted him to die in the cold. The winds only picked up as Loki shivered. The path he was forced to take took him to Jotunhiem, a place he would rather never see again. Yet, there were pathways from Jotunhiem directly to Midguard and that was something Loki was willing to freeze for. He blinked rapidly trying to get a sense of his surroundings once more and failed once more.

There were faint shapes on the horizon and Loki was mostly searching for the hidden pathways so he had little to no time to react for what came next...

He was thrown across the snowy landscape and a deafening roar sounded through and even caused the falling snow to part briefly.

Loki grunted as he sat up and winced as his lips began to bleed again.

The beast was large, it had four legs and a large horn on the top of its head. It stomped, bellowed and remained where it was.

Loki sighed, territorial... He didn't have much to worry about as long as he respected the boundary. He took a step to the side and noted the way the beast eyed him. Another step and it was obvious that he was in free range territory as the beast did not charge or retaliate. With a swift spell he was carried a good few meters ahead. As he landed he stumbled and clasped onto the shelter of a dark and jagged rock. The wind was at least gone for a little while. He rubbed his cold hands together, the blue and faint tint already beginning to appear.

It made Loki curious as to how he could change his form. He'd never done it on purpose, not that he'd ever had the opportunity or will to experiment with his true Jotun form... It seemed the extreme cold of this planet brought it to the surface...maybe it was a defence against the temperature...maybe it was merely an aesthetic. He was a runt after all, why should he be surprised if he was not suited for the conditions that the giants were. He used the last bits of his magic to try to reach Tony. He felt immense heat, repression. Something really disturbing was being withheld from Tony's conscious...he was tired and thirsty. Loki could feel his heart thumping, his arm that carried the car battery was weakening significantly and sheer adrenaline was keeping him on his feet. Without much thought Loki focused on giving Tony some of his strength, he allowed the cold to transfer and he grabbed a few handfuls of snow before gulping what water they gave him.

* * *

The presence was shocking at first, Tony hadn't had contact in some time. The cold was reassuring and he smiled faintly. "Thanks Lokes..." He sighed as he felt the cold water rushing down his throat, pausing for only a moment. Then unintentionally Tony felt the surroundings of Loki... Snow, mounds and mounds of it and blistering wind howling all around the mere shelter of a rock propped up to block it. "Can you feel the heat Loki? You're freezing."

* * *

Loki frowned, _To do that I would have to stop cooling you. _

* * *

Tony scoffed, "I'll be fine, I'm in the free stretch. I bet you S.H.I.E.L.D has their dirty nose right over me right now, but you...you should take what you can."

It was a few seconds before the heat wave hit Tony again and he staggered slightly as sweat began to pour quicker down his brow. He still grinned gratefully.

He could have walked for a good 16 hours before the sweet sound of a helicopter neared him. At first he thought it was an illusion but it flew right overhead and he yelled in glee immediately finding the energy to run after it. He slowly lost feeling in his legs and sank to his knees as the helicopter landed. Rhodey was running out to Tony as he made the peace-sign with his fingers.

Rhodey seemed to stare at Tony in disbelief before finally kneeling to his level. "How was the fun-vee?"

Tony chuckled and squeezed his eyes shut as his best friend helped him to his feet. "Next time you ride with me." James sighed.

* * *

so I actually thought I uploaded this ages ago but I didn't finish it so I quickly did and so here ya go :)


End file.
